


I Can Show You the World

by ForeverUnited93



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Blind!Niall, Brief mentions of niall's family, M/M, everything is black and white until the moment that you and your soulmate touch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4701956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverUnited93/pseuds/ForeverUnited93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or the one where Harry and Niall are soulmates but Niall is blind and Harry just wants to show him the light.</p>
<p>“Is it just me or is the world just a bit more colorful today?”</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t know.”</p>
<p>“W-What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“I’m blind.”</p>
<p>For StylanVevo who wanted ‘Soulmate au where when they first touch their soulmate they can see color but one of them is blind’</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Show You the World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [k1mtaehyung](https://archiveofourown.org/users/k1mtaehyung/gifts).



> I have greatly enjoyed writing this and not going to lie but this might be my new favorite work, it was so fun writing this and creating its own little world. Thank you to StylanVevo for this prompt, the whole idea was something I had wanted to write for the longest time so thank you for giving me the opportunity to finally write it.
> 
> I am very much proud of this, despite the many times where I gave up writing and had no motivation to continue. But it was all worth it in the end, my goodness. I want to thank a good friend of mine for editing this, especially on such short notice. Bless her heart.
> 
> Sorry not sorry for the few Disney references made in the story, the whole idea came to me while “A whole new world” was stuck in my head. Why I could never say but it made for a great title :)
> 
> Happy reading!

Tick Tock, a clock ticked away the night as a young man tossed and turned in his bed. Sweat clustered on his forehead and he began to pant unconsciously, eyes squinted in fear and doubt. Tick tock, the young man’s eyes snapped opened and he gasped. The darkness of the night took over him, and for a second he thought that he could see but the fantasy of that was wild. He had been blind for all of his life; why would a nightmare spurred out of nothing allow him to see, when he knew it wasn’t real?

Rubbing his eyes, and feeling around for his walking stick, the young man got out of bed and off to his bathroom. There, he splashed water onto his face and brushed his teeth. It was about time he got up anyways, he needed to be up by eight anyways. He walked back to his room, starting the slow process of changing into his everyday clothes.

Once he had done that, the sun had started to make an appearance, he could feel its warm rays of sunshine on his skin as he took a step outside. He pushed on a pair of shades on his nose and proceeded down the stairs and off to his appointment.

The sounds of the morning made him smile softly to himself, the birds were chirping, there was barely any bustling about. Everything was calm and peaceful, exactly how he liked the world to be. A couple more steps and he arrived at a crossing. He waited to hear the small ding to signal that he could cross.

Once he had, he began to cross but there was something in the air, something was not right. The street must have been busy that day, for a hand was suddenly on his shoulder, nudging him to the side. Niall, which was the young man’s name, flinched and shrugged the hand off of him.

He really didn’t have to, the hand had left as soon as it appeared but by now, Niall’s mood was ruined. He was grumpy as he walked into the doctor’s office and was sharp to the recipient.

“Niall Horan, will you please follow me?” His name was called shortly and he followed the nurse as best as he could, ears open for the tiniest of sounds.

“Mr. Harley will be with you shortly Mr. Horan.” The girl, at least Niall hoped it was a girl, said and left him to his own devices.

Niall twiddled his thumbs and wondered how many things he could knock down with his walking stick when the doctor walked in.

“Hello Mr. Horan. How are you doing today?”

“Err, just fine.”

“How is your vision since our last visit? Any improvements?” Niall shook his head, the world as dark as ever. Last time he came, Dr. Harley gave him eye drops to put into his eyes every morning and evening for two months. All that happened was that his eyes were more irritated than when it was allergy season.

“Well, we’ll keep trying. Have you had any complications in the drops?” The word ‘complications’ made Niall flinch but he went on his way explaining that there was a little irritated time where he could barely open his eyes.

“Ah, I see. Well there is a new medicine available if you want to try?” Of course he was willing to try; he had been fighting this blindness since he was a little boy. He secretly always knew there was something wrong with him, he kept to himself and rarely moved around the house.

It was when Niall was around two that it was discovered that he was blind.

And it wouldn’t have mattered much since the world was in black and white anyways. That was something his mother would always tell him.

“I will get your new prescription and this time tell me if something is wrong, Mr. Horan. I only want what’s best for you.” Dr. Harley said that in every appointment Niall had with him, it was only now that he decided to smile in his direction and nod like he cared. As he was led out and paid for the visit, the uneasy feeling came back.

Niall shook it off, asking for the time and decided to take a walk around the park. It was only about midday and he was a bit hungry. The city was fuller, more aware than this morning, Niall could feel the crowds rushing by him and he gulped down his claustrophobia as he took a side road to a nearby Starbucks. It’s not his most obvious choice but he was hungry and he was desperate.

Upon entering the shop, Niall can smell the delicious roasts and coffee beans. It smells heavenly to him and almost worth the horrible morning he’s had. He orders a simple black cup, only wanting to savor the taste of the coffee and not waste his time on the extra things. And if he gets a scone or two, he wasn’t about to say anything about it.

The shop quickly fills with teenage girls with their squeals and phones at selfie ready. Niall ignores them to my best ability but when all you can hear are preteens gossiping as if their life depended on it, you would get annoyed pretty quick too. He grabs his trash, and walking stick and head for the exit.

“Um, hello like you can’t walk by us because your hair is horribly dyed and like that sweater is so last year.” One of the girls spoke aloud to him. As they wait for his response, Niall sighs mentally and just walked away.

“But like you’re also hot but like are you mute?” Another asked, obviously not understanding that the man had no patience to talk to them. They call after him, but he simply flips them the bird and goes on his merry way.

Niall walks himself a bit always when the first raindrop falls on his nose. Knowing how quickly the weather changed in London, he ran as fast as he could to the nearby train station. The pitter patter of the drops were echoing over the train stop, and Niall leans into the wall, waiting for it to be over.

Only it doesn’t stop; it continues on and if anything, it gets worse and Niall knows he has to take the train home at this point. It was late and Niall could hear the last train of the day making its way onto the tracks. He had thought about wandering around, trying to waste time but there was no telling when the train would leave and he wasn’t about to walk home alone in this rain.

The train was packed, far too much to Niall’s liking, so he was standing face to face with someone he had no clue who they were.

Whoever they were, when the train made a sharp turn, stumbled into Niall a little closer. Niall huffs, steadying himself with the pole and his stick. He briefly wonders if he could hit someone with his stick without getting into much trouble when the person, from the smell of him it was a guy, gasped.

Niall’s hand was suddenly touching this guy’s hand on the pole, and although he was normally a germ freak, he noticed how unnaturally warm the hand was on his.

“Excuse me, sorry for bumping into you.” The guy says in a low drawl, something that makes Niall shiver uncharacteristically but he keeps a straight face.

“It’s fine. No harm done right?”

“Of course. My names Harry.” There was a silence, and Niall is momentarily confused by it. Did this stranger mean for him to say his name? Was he holding out his hand to shake or another gesture that would be useless to Niall’s eyes?

“Um, you don’t fancy a handshake mate?” Harry finally says something, though just by the tone of his voice, Niall could hear the disappointment.

“It’s Niall and honestly, not much. Sorry mate.”

“Its fine, I thought it was weird anyways. I mean who still shakes hands when you first meet?” Harry chattered nervously. Niall could only presume what nervous ticks he was doing as he spoke.

“May I ask you a question Niall?” Here it came, the time where someone asks why he has shades inside or why he has his stupid walking stick. Niall only nods and waits for the assuming questions to begin.

“Is it just me or is the world just a bit more colorful today?” It was different; Harry asked a completely irrelevant question and one that Niall could never answer.

“I wouldn’t know.” Niall mutters sourly.

“W-What do you mean?” Harry gives a short stutter, possibly shaking his head as if he needed Niall to say it again, but he didn’t.

“I’m blind.” Conversation on the train slowly down, time stops. Niall can hear Harry breathing, and awaits the judgement. But it doesn’t come.

Harry lets out a small, “Oh.” and shifts his hand away from Niall. When it comes time, Niall gets off at his stop, and decides to wave back at Harry. Whether or not he waves back, Niall still does it anyways.

One hundred and twenty seven steps later, Niall arrives at his flat, shared with his best mate Louis. Louis was an obnoxious fellow that couldn’t stay out of other people’s business to save his life. But he has been there with Niall since the start, them being next door neighbors since they were little.

Louis was always extra protective of Niall, especially when the elder found out Niall’s impairment.

And Niall? Well he had always acted like the impairment wasn’t preventing him from doing anything and sometimes if the boy were to ever get in trouble, it was a great excuse to use.

“Lou, I’m home.” He called out as he toed off his converse, pulling the shades off of his face and taking the ever so old route to the kitchen.

“In the living room. Fancy a boy’s night in?” From the smell of the kitchen, Niall could tell that Louis had tried to cook dinner but failed. He could also smell the grease from the pizza box, mentally shuddering from the unhealthiness of it.

“Sure why not.” Niall agreed, walking over to where the couch stood and plopped himself down, only to be met with the cold hard ground.

“Oops sorry Niall, I pushed the couch extra close to the telly so that we could maybe play Fifa or something.” Niall could feel himself being lifted up, as Louis helped him stand and move to the couch. Niall was glaring at Louis as he sat down, this time gently and slowly.

Louis was bustling around the flat, making sure everything was in place so that they wouldn’t be disturbed once they started. He brought the pizza box over to Niall and some plates for him to start munching on while he set up the telly.

“So how was your appointment?” Louis asked wearily, scrolling through Netflix for the new How to Get Away with Murder season. He really hoped that Coliver got their act together this season; that was all he was asking for.

“Erm, not bad but not great either. I got another prescription for yet another medicine that ‘claims’ to be able to clear up my eyesight.”

“Oh. Anything else exciting happened?” Niall had to think about it; other than the encounter with the Starbucks girls, nothing else happened other than…

“I took a risk and rode the train. Some guy bumped into me though and wouldn’t shut up.”

“Oooh a guy? What do you think he looked like?” This was a common thing; Niall had an uncanny ability to describe strangers without seeing them. It made Louis believe for the longest time that Niall wasn’t really blind, just faked it to amaze people with this skill. But nonetheless, Louis was always the first one to ask Niall to complete the task, interested what Niall thought of other people, as he was normally short with people and inconsiderate of their stupidity.

“He had a low voice, so I believe he could be from Bradford or somewhere around there. He had long bony fingers; our hands bumped while we were holding onto the pole Louis, get your mind out of the gutter.”

“Anything else? This is nice and all but what do you think he looked like?”

“Tall, sharp facial features, possibly seriously facial expression. Probably has the same hair length as you Lou.”

“Hmm, sounds nice. Think he’d be a good boyfriend?” Niall slapped his side, causing him to yelp and rub his ribs gently.

“Just asking mate, you seem awfully lonely.”

“Well just because you have someone doesn’t mean I need someone too.”

“That’s alright Niall, but I’m just worried for you. You could have already met your…”

“Don’t say it.”

“Soulmate.” Niall sighed heavily, rubbing his temples as Louis started to play the new episodes.

“I’m sorry Louis but I can’t help but seethe whenever I think about something as stupid as soulmates. I mean, why do I need someone anyways? If I wanted to fall in love I could do it on my own time without the help of the universe.”

“But Niall, you can do all of that and still have a soulmate. I mean look at me and Liam. We absolutely hated each other and then we grew closer, falling in love along the way.”

“Yeah but that’s you two. And I don’t even think I have a soulmate, I mean hello! I’m blind for god’s sake. I’m sure whoever it is, which is no one, is happy that they don’t have an impaired mate in their lives.” Niall rested his head on Louis’s chest, trying to hold in the tears threatening to come out any second. He couldn’t show that he was weak, he just couldn’t.

“Niall, just because your parents didn’t work out with the whole soulmate thing, doesn’t mean you can’t find true love.” Niall couldn’t do it any longer as a tear slipped past his guards and fell on Louis’s shirt. Louis doesn’t say anything; he never does and just pats Niall’s back as he lets it all out.

When Niall was younger, when he was just coming to terms of his blindness, his parents divorced. Later in life, he found out that his father never loved him; he had wanted a perfectly healthy son and instead he had gotten Niall.

Niall had complications when it came to his birth. First, the doctors had to break one of his arms to just get him out into the real world, and because of his mother’s Gestational diabetes, it caused for his blood pressure to skyrocket and slip into a small coma. So not only was this happening, his lungs had collapsed and his heart wasn’t doing too well.

Niall had heard the stories where literally since the moment he was born to when he was two months of age, he was in the hospital recovering. At one point, he had flat lined and while they were reviving him, there was swelling of his tiny brain where it caused his blindness.

Growing up was hard, especially for now a single mother and her problematic impaired child. Niall hated being dependent on his mother but he knew he needed her anyways.

He had such a hard life from such a young age and it could be the reason why Niall was so bitter as a young adult. If it wasn’t for Lou, he would be living all alone with a forever scowl on his pale face. Louis made him live life and forget about the past, however much it wanted to resurface and make his life hell.

“If you did believe in soulmates how do you think you would react?” The question comes out of the blue, and Niall thought that Louis would be asleep by now; he certainly was on his way out.

“It would feel awkward, like it did with the guy on the train. Our hands had bumped I told you and he asked me if the world was a little more colorful, which I thought was stupid.” Louis gives a quiet gasp and suddenly Niall is being shaken back and forth.

“Niall you complete idiot! That guy has to be your soulmate. Everyone sees black and white until you meet your soulmate AKA you, so now everything is in color for him!”

“There’s no way. I mean I can’t even see anything so why would he be able to?”

“Niall you know it doesn’t work like that.”

“Well it should, if I can’t see than neither should my soulmate.” Niall sat up straight and marched off to his room. And if he bumped into a couple of things because of Louis’s messiness, it wasn’t his fault.

In the morning, Louis gone and left a note stuck to Niall’s forehead, promptly saying that he was going to be out for the day with his lovely boyfriend so Niall had the flat to himself. Which would have been nice if there was actually food in the pantry but alas, Niall got himself ready to go out. The rain had cleared up from yesterday but there were still giant puddles everywhere, making Niall’s mood sour every time he stepped in one.

Walking to the nearest Tesco, Niall just bought the bare necessities, and a couple of DVD’s to entertain himself for the rest of the day. He got himself some quick Nandos before he was off again, on his way home. But he was soon stopped short when his mobile began ringing.

“Hello?” He answered once he balanced the grocery bags in one hand with his phone in the other. It wasn’t a walking stick day and Niall honestly felt lost without it.

“Hey mate,” Niall’s other mate, Zayn’s voice rang through his ears and he couldn’t have been more relieved.

“What are you up to?” He asked, grabbing a nearby pole to gain balance as he had slipped in another puddle. By now his nice and new white converse were sure to be ruined. And he had just gotten a new pair because Louis squeezed a lemon in his old pair.

“Just heading up to the shop to get another tattoo. Are you sure that you don’t want one? It’s free for new customers.”

“Absolutely sure that I don’t want a needle inking my skin, Zayn.”

“Such a shame; do you want to come over anyways?”

“Uh sure, just let me drop some things off at the flat and I’ll be on my way.”

“Or I could be a good friend and pick you up.”

“No way, I’m fine.” A car honked and it nearly caused Niall to drop all of his groceries, cursing under his breath and glaring at his friend who had parked next to him.

“Too bad I’m automatically obligated to do this Niall.” Zayn grabbed the bags from his arms and helped him into the car.

“I’ll be right back, you can listen to the radio if you’d like.” Zayn says as they reach his flat, grabbing the groceries and heading up. Niall fiddles with the tuning before turning off the radio completely. It's times like these where he feels completely useless. The warmth of the sun became little as it began to rain once more. The sound of the drops almost lulled Niall to sleep when Zayn came bursting into the car, slamming the door.

Niall jumps but it doesn’t catch Zayn’s attention, thankfully. They ride in silence only for the sound of thunder breaking the silence. Once they arrive at the tattoo parlor, Zayn ushers Niall in quickly, cursing when the two of them slip in a puddle. Niall is absolutely freezing when he’s pushed inside.

He’s pushed farther into the tight quarters of the shop, the unmistakable smell of ink and disinfectant fresh in his nose. It almost comes out as a whine when Niall decides to protest, but he’s led among the customers and workers all the way to the back where Zayn fits him with another shirt and pair of pants.

“Do I even want to know where this came from?”

“Relax, I always bring a change to work in case something happens. Always prepared I am, Horan.” Zayn ruffles his hair before leading him out to the waiting area.

“You can wait here until the rain stops. I got to get ready for an appointment but as soon as I’m done I can drive you home.” Niall doesn’t even have time to object because soon the presence of his friend was gone and he could feel the other people in the room staring at him.

Niall slumps in the seat, eventually digging out his phone for some quick tunes. There was small chatter in the room and soon enough, it was just him and the guy sitting across from him. The only reason he knows someone was there was because the guy had unnaturally long legs and they bumped with Niall’s every time he stretched.

“Hey do I know you?” Niall heard and took out an ear bud. It came from the guy and in the moment, Niall wished so desperately that he had remember to put on a pair of shades.

“I wouldn’t know, don’t particularly talk to strangers in a tattoo parlor often.”

“I do know you! You’re the guy from the train last night. Niall is it?” Niall slowly nods, remembering his name was Harry.

“I knew it! So what’s a cutie like you hanging around a place like this?” Niall’s face flushes and he coughs to cover the redness in his cheeks that he knows is there.

“Just waiting for a friend to drive me home.” Before Harry can answer, Niall hears Zayn call out,

“I need Mr. Styles to get his ass up here because I have to drive Mr. cranky pants home as soon as possible.” Niall senses Zayn before he could hear him again and cocks his head in confusion.

“Oh hey Harry. I see you’ve met Niall.” There’s a low buzz and Niall nearly shivers at the mention of that terrible machine running.

“Yeah he’s nice.”

“So what can I get you today?” They go on talking as Niall stuffs the ear bud back in, effectively drowning out all other noises.

“He doesn’t like people does he?” Harry asks as Zayn takes him to the next room. He shakes his head. “He’s not the best person to be around no, not a people person. He’s a little bitter for his age but that’s just Niall. So please lay down and I’ll get started on that rose of yours.”

Niall sits there for what must be two hours before he hears Harry once again, saying bye to Zayn and leaving.

“Alrighty fussy pants, time to get you home before Louis freaks out.”

“M’not fussy. Just annoyed for you dragging me over here.”

“Are you sure you were annoyed by me only? Not Harry?”

“I hardly know him.”

“He seems to know about you.”

“We bumped into each other on the train yesterday. What else could I have said to someone whom I cannot see and talk to their face?”

“Maybe try being less harsh? That can always work you know.”

“People can’t be trusted.”

“Then why do you trust Louis and me?”

“You’re all I got. Plus you’re not that bad, Malik.” Niall reaches out, ruffling Zayn’s precious hair while chuckling.

“As much as I hate you ruining my hair, it's nice to hear you laughing every once in a while Niall. It suits you.”

“Yeah yeah, stop being a sap and get me home. Louis and I had a movie night planned.”

“Whatever you wish is my command sir Niall.”

“Just shut up Zayn and drive.”

The third time Niall ran into Harry, it was literally. It was a regular day for Niall, he was making his way around the town, debating whether he should have brought his walking stick with him when he bumps into someone. A hand grabs his, keeping Niall from falling flat on his face, and he’s sighing. There’s only one person he knows that wears bloody rings all the damn time.

It was Harry.

Whether it be fate or whatever mumbo jumbo Louis believes in, Niall had to unfortunately thank Harry for saving him, though he could have easily done without the encounter and stalked off. Or well he tried to.

“Hey, funny seeing you here?” Niall raises an eyebrow, all he was doing was walking around town. He could smell the flowers so he must have stumble upon the park without knowing it.

“Yeah great, awesome. Bye.” Niall hisses, ripping his hand out of Harry’s grasp and walks off. He would have been more graceful if he didn’t walk right into a tree but the effect was still decent.

Niall feels a hand on his shoulder, causing him to scowl. Why can’t Harry take a damn hint that he can’t stand people, much less him?

“Whoa huff face, cool down. You’re pretty angry for a blind person.”

“Oh I’m sure you are great at whatever you can do, for someone who can see.” It was a weak insult but saying that just because you are blind doesn’t necessarily make you a calming person. Maybe, if this wasn’t Niall’s life, he could have been different in terms of personality. But this was his reality and this is how he treated things.

“Alright I’m in the wrong for saying that.” Huh? “But you weren’t always like this; at least Zayn said that.”

“One, you have no right to ask something like that and two, just because you’re friends with Zayn doesn’t make you buddy-buddy with me. Good day.” This time, Niall is successful in walking away.

Niall should have brought his walking stick, so that at least he could have hit Harry with it. That would have been better than standing next to Harry on the train back home, because Niall just always had to have the worst luck and Harry was always eager to wait for him.

“How about that weather huh?” Niall almost lost it at Harry’s attempt to get him talking.

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?”

“What do you mean?”

“You’re like a giant, long legs.”

“How do you even know about my long legs? You secretly can see and just wanted me to be tortured about the whole color thing?”

“Zayn told me you’re clumsy with your long legs and arms. Could make a bigger mess than a bull in a china shop.”

“Would not! Just a little ill proportionate.” Niall snorts, and smiles.

“Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?”

“Don’t get used to it.”

“Oh no, I want this to happen again. That smile, wow everything is so much brighter.” Niall feels his cheeks heating up, so he pushes Harry while the latter laughs.

“Seriously though, tell me about yourself?”

“My name’s Niall Horan. I’m 21 years old, Irish, quiet, like to keep to myself.”

“I’m not a host on dating show Niall.”

“It’s the best I could do; I don’t like talking. What about you?”

“Well my name is Harry Edward Styles,”

“Edward like the vampire? Are you sparkly?”

“No, quite the opposite; I am quite tan.”

“So you’re saying that I couldn’t push you out into the sunlight and watch you burn?”

“Are you always this rude?” Niall gives a short shrug.

“Depends on long I’ve known you, I tend to be more rude to strangers.”

“But are we really strangers?”

“Excuse me?”

“I mean ever since I’ve met you, I been seeing the world in different colors that I’ve only heard in rumors. We’re soul mates Niall.” Harry’s hand makes contact with Niall’s, causing a jolt to course through his veins. Niall steps back, thankfully it was his stop, and not so gracefully ran. He ran out of the train station, out to the sidewalk, and jogged to his flat. The door was unlocked and Niall didn’t have a key anyways, so he barged in and slammed the door behind him.

Leaning against the door, sitting on the ground is how Louis found him all those hours later.

“Do I want to know why you’re on the floor contemplating your life away?” Niall shook his head, not even sure what to say if he did start to talk.

“Okay well a very handsome young man was outside our door, he was sitting on the steps and asked if you were okay. Got a secret lover I don’t know about?” Niall choked on his spit, and fiercely shook his head.

God dammit Harry, he thought.

“Must be nice to finally have found someone to keep, eh Niall?”

“I don’t have anyone but you and Zayn.”

“But he said that you allowed him to see color?”

“That means jack Lou; that doesn’t mean we’re going to fall in love and live happily ever after. It just means he can see normally and doesn’t need me anymore. Even if he did, why would anyone ever love a blind person? Love doesn’t work out for people like me. You of all people should know this.” Niall shakily stood up and stalked off to his room. He was met with a knock five minutes later, and he begrudged opened the door to find a prickly thing thrust in his hands.

“From lover boy. He got you a rose.”

“Color?”

“Pink.”

Niall gulped and closed the door. He placed the rose on his work desk and pulled up a chair to do some researching. He glanced in the direction of the rose, and if he smiled softly to himself, there was nobody but the wind to witness it.

When Niall woke the next morning, there was breath fanning on his cheeks and he groaned.

“It’s my day off Nialler and therefore, we shall hit the town. We’re getting the boys together and getting you a man.”

“Later.” Niall moaned, pressing a spare pillow to his ears to drown out the loudness of his friend.

“Well you didn’t deny it so it’s a triple date!”

“I thought it was going to be the four of us; me, you, your boyfriend and Zayn?”

“Zayn might bring his girlfriend and I told him to tell lover boy to come.”

“Louis you arse!” Niall hit his friend with the spare pillow, effectively sending the boy to the ground in a frenzy.

“What?! He seems nice!”

“That’s what you said before you wrapped Liam around your finger.”

“Hey, I do not have him wrapped around my finger. He’s in love and so am I!”

“But does love really exist?”

“Just because you had a horrible experience, doesn’t mean the rest of us have to suffer right along with you. Are you coming tonight or not?” Niall groans again, flopping onto his bed once more, twisting and turning until he becomes comfortable.

“Maybe, Can I just stay home today?”

“Of course. I’m going to Zayn’s to get a new tattoo so you’re on your own.”

“Isolation, yes! Just what I need!”

“You’re so odd Niall.” Louis laughed and ruffled Niall’s bed head.

“Can’t blame me for none of that.”

“You got that right.”

Louis left within the hour and Niall decided to move his bed things to the living room for a binge watching of The Foster’s. He grabbed some crisps and other snacks for munching on, and a couple of beers. He was all set and ready to forget about what might happen that night when a knock came on his door.

“For the love of all things sacred, what the heck do you want?” Niall had stomped all the way to the door, and standing there was Harry. Well Niall didn’t know so he could have just made himself seem like the rudest, inconsiderate person on the planet.

“I wanted to surprise you.” Harry says shakily, and Niall briefly feels bad. Key word there, briefly.

“Oh, well you did.” Niall doesn’t know what to do other than the close the door on Harry but he doesn’t, not yet.

“Here.” Harry grabs his hands and gives him something, the sweet smell could only mean one thing.

“You got me flowers?”

“Yeah, for what happened yesterday.”

“Thanks, I guess.”

“Do you hate me?”

“No!” Niall says a little quickly but that flutter in his chest when Harry laughs makes everything a little better.

“I mean, no not really. Erm,”

“It’s alright Niall. Mind if I come in?” Niall thinks about it, and honestly if he was going to binge watch The Foster’s, a new show that Louis showed him, he might as well drag someone down with him.

“Sure,” Niall moves to the side as Harry walks in, shutting the door behind him. He rushes to the living room to get his bedding and leaves one blanket behind while he puts the rest away.

“Sorry if it’s a bit messy, Louis is a messy roommate and can’t be bothered to clean.”

“Its fine, I see you were about to watch The Foster’s.”

“Don’t judge alright; Louis showed it to me and I need something new to occupy my time.”

“I’ve heard of it but I’ve never seen it,”

“I knew there was a reason I invited you in. Take a seat Harold,”

“That’s not my name,”

“And I don’t give a bloody damn, you are going watch The Foster’s with me. Crisps?” Niall held out a bag to Harry, which he happily took.

The two of them watched the show for the rest of the day, going season by season and ultimately bonding along the way. Niall hated to admit it but Harry wasn’t too bad. Just a ginormous klutz with two left feet.

Harry began to learn what made Niall tick, and some vague reasoning behind his short temper. The victim of bullying was one of them.

“So wait, you were called what?”

“Bat boy. I was the only blind person in an all seeing all boy school and they thought that I could sense vibrations like a bat could. And seeing as we had just learned about it that day in primary school, I became known as Bat boy.” Niall began picking on a stray thread on his blanket, refusing to even look in the direction of Harry.

“You know when you think of it, it’s an inaccurate name.” Niall snorted.

“And you think I didn’t know that? But I was still a quiet kid growing up so I didn’t really defend me self.”

“I would have defended you and protected you from the bullies.”

“I’m sure you would have. But Louis did. He was a year or two older than me, but by the time he had to repeat a couple of classes, we were in the same year in no time. He defended me and helped me.” As if on cue, Louis comes trudging through the living room, his boyfriend Liam in tow.

“Oh Niall, I didn’t know you had lover boy over.” Louis says without thinking, causing Niall’s cheeks to flame up.

“I guess we can go out right now. Zayn won’t be able to make it, he has too many appointments to take care of.” Liam says, while Louis attacks Niall in a hug from behind.

“Great awesome, another trip to the bar where you two will be doing body shots off another. Fantastic.” Niall mutters and if the couple’s silence is anything to go off on, Niall knew it was the truth.

The four of them head out into the night, after Niall grabs a coat and his walking stick. He may or may not had already hit Louis with it.

“That’s what you get for making me do this.” Niall whispers to Louis once they reach the bar. His friend doesn’t answer, rather he goes straight to the bar and orders a round while the rest of them sit. Harry takes a seat across from Niall, whereas Louis takes a seat next to him. He’s annoyed more than anything and wants to go home immediately.

“Live a little Niall!” Louis taps Niall’s hand as he pushes a pint towards him. He hears Liam snort in amusement, and if the levelheaded one is drinking, why shouldn’t he? Niall takes a sip, feeling the burn of the alcohol sliding down his throat. Why has it been so long since he drank? Niall feels rejuvenated, he feels fresh and ready to take on the world.

“Louis, hit me up another time.” Niall giggles as the effects of the drinks slowly come in on him. Louis squeals and gives him another drink before Liam stops him. It seems as though the entire night has gone away in a blur, a large dancing drinking blur. Niall hasn’t moved from his spot, but Harry has.

The very drunk couple has left them multiple times through the course of the night, leaving Harry in charge of a very drunk, yet oddly cuddly Niall. Harry refuses to give the poor lad anymore drinks, no matter how much he whines and tries otherwise to get the drink.

Harry feels way more flushed than he should from just having one drink, but then again, that was the effect that Niall had on him. His advances would not be taken in vain, he actually liked Niall. And he liked cuddly drunk Niall a little bit more than stern, hates-everyone-in-the-world Niall.

When it comes time to go, Liam is hauling Louis out of the pub while Harry is gently guiding Niall. Harry could hear the caterwauling of the Louis lad from blocks away, but is more focused on the beauty in his arms.

Niall slowly gains his conscious back, but adverts from acting the part. He appreciates the way that Harry was holding him and how soft his hands felt. Oh his hands were so soft. In his own little way, Niall was becoming drunk again, this time in the mere presence of Harry. The two of them weave through the street, stumbling on themselves at the ungodly hour of 2 am.

Harry was more sober than Niall was successfully able to walk him home without much fault. On the way, Niall doesn’t notice since he was in his own little world, Harry picks up another rose. He holds it behind his back as Niall fumbles with his house keys, dropping them a couple of times before unlocking the door.

“Thanks for,” Niall hiccups and Harry deems it the cutest sound he has ever heard. “Walking me home.” Harry gives a shrug before remembering the situation at hand and drops a small kiss on Niall’s cheek instead.

“You’re welcome love.” It's cheesy and the both of them know it, but it still sends a light blush on Niall’s cheeks anyways. He smiles sheepishly as something prickly is pushed gently into his hands, before closing the door on Harry.

“Night,” he calls before the door closes completely, Harry repeating the sound as he walks away.

It’s at 3 am when Louis makes his way back into their apartment, where Niall is at the kitchen counter, staring at the rose. It’s the second one he’s been given, and he’s dying to know the color of this one, also might have been dreading it a little but no one needed to know that.

“Ay, why are you still awake?” Louis all but yells, and it should have given Niall a massive headache, but it doesn’t.

“Just thinking… about things.”

“About Harry?”

“No.”

“Niall?”

“I don’t know, he keeps giving me roses and they mean something. I’m probably just messing it up.”

“If there was a prize for rotten judgement, you would have already won that prize.” Niall feels snarky, angry; Louis wasn’t getting it.

“He’s not worth the aggravation, its ancient history anyways.” Niall starts to pace the kitchen while Louis watches from the counter.

“Are you kidding me? That kid is the earth and heaven to you. Good luck on trying to keep it hidden because if I can see it right through you, who knows if he can too.” Louis points out, causing Niall to roll his sightless eyes and glare in the general direction of his friend.

“Niall, you know you’ve never been great at concealing your feelings; you think that since you can’t see, that other people can’t see straight through the act. I know how you’re feeling and who exactly you are thinking of at this moment.”

“It’s not happening, no chance, and no way. I refuse to say it.”

“You can swoon and sigh all you want, why deny it?”

“It’s just too cliché. I won’t say that I’m in love.” Niall’s voice cracks, and Louis sighs.

“Look Niall, I know you’ve been hurt and you thought you had learned your lesson. I know the feeling, it feels good when you first start out and I understand that. But-”

“But nothing, I need to get a grip unless I fancy crying my heart out.” Niall might as well be crying, this couldn’t be happening. He wouldn’t allow it.

“You keep on denying it- who you are and how you feel about him; well I’m sorry, Niall but I’m not buying it. I’ve seen you with him. Face it like a grown up. When are you going to own up that you got it bad?”

“There’s not a chance, there’s absolutely no way. I won’t say it.”

“Just give up, give into it. I may be wrong but check the grin; you’re in love.”

“The scene won’t play, I won’t say I’m in love.”

“Your heart is doing flips, and so read my lips; you’re in love.”

“You’re way off, I won’t say it.” Louis tries to protest but Niall cuts him off. “Get off my case, I won’t say it.”

“Niall don’t be proud, it's okay that you’re in love.” Niall sighs and fiddles with the rose in his hands. He knows Louis is looking at him but he doesn’t care as he storms out. Once he’s out of earshot, he holds the rose close to his chest, sighing.

“At least out loud, I won’t say I’m in love.”

In the morning, Niall wakes up with little to no headache and he knows the feelings that Harry bestowed on him last night have something to do with it. The warm fuzzies in his stomach, the fluttering in his chest. He groans and throws a pillow at the wall. It doesn’t make much of a sound but the thought of throwing something and the chance of something being destroyed fixes his mindset. He wasn’t in love. At least out loud he wasn’t.

A new morning, a new day it was. Niall had to go to the doctor again and get his new medication. He took the train on the way home, in hopes of running into Harry. He stops, shakes his head and continues on his way. There was no way that he could run into Harry, but this hoping thing did not do well in concerns of Niall.

“Hello sir, I’m afraid you’ll have to remove your sunglasses in the train.” A girl’s voice floods his ears, and he turns to where he believes the source is coming from.

“Sir, if I have to repeat myself please nod.” Niall nods, though not entirely sure what was going on.

“Sir you must remove your sunglasses in the train. It’s been added to the rules that no one may have any form of hidden features. Please sir.” The girl insists and Niall took off his shades, folding them and sliding them into his shirt pocket.

“Thank you sir. Have a wonderful day and if you need help getting off the train, just press this.” a small device was pressed into Niall’s hands.

“It will signal you need help sir, and I would be gladly to be of your assistance. Have a wonderful day!” And without other explanation, the girl left. Niall stands there, holding the device in his hands. He doesn’t need to know rocket science that it’s a help button, and he’s tempted to smash it. Except he doesn’t, having a feeling that the woman is watching him and he sighs.

Why couldn’t he have bumped into Harry by now? Whatever awkward situation they would have would have been better than this one. Soon the train comes to his stop and surprise, surprise, the train assistance comes with him. When asked about it, the girl says, “My shift ended an hour ago, I was just riding the train home.”

So without much of a choice, the two of them walk down the road to the nearest Tesco. Niall often took this route to lose Harry and for the time being, to lose this train assistance girl, who was chatting up a storm.

“So I’ve never seen you around here, are you new to the town?” She asks as they walk into the store. Niall mumbling over and over in his head what Louis and he needed to survive. Maybe they could order out tonight, if he wasn’t occupied with Liam at least.

“Been here for the last three years, it must be you who is new.” Niall grunts, getting a basket and hopes the girl leaves. She doesn’t. But a new person enters through the doors and Niall has never been happier to hear that low voice in his life.

Harry walks past them, poking Niall’s side causing him to squeal. Harry takes that opportunity to bring Niall into a hug, all of this happening in front of the girl, who Niall hasn’t heard her say a word.

“Hello love, do you need help with something?” Harry asks, nuzzling his nose into Niall’s neck.

“No and unless you’re a worker don’t be asking if people need help.” The girl, whom Niall still hasn’t caught the name of but at this point it doesn’t matter, huffs and stomps off.

“You have such great timing, how do you even do that?” Harry chuckles and smiles fondly at Niall.

“Are you sure that girl wasn’t bothering you?” Harry whispers into his ear as they make their way through the store.

“Well, okay she was, but I was planning to lose her in the grocery store anyways.”

“And yet how did you plan to do that?”

“I have the skills to lose someone in a crowd, just because I’m blind doesn’t mean I can’t do regular everyday things.” Niall hits Harry’s shoulder for good measure, while the latter whines.

“I’m sorry alright! Just worried about you.”

“There’s nothing to worry about, I can take care of myself.”

“Then why do you live with Louis?”

“Because we’re old mates; it’s for his sanity to know that I’m safe okay.”

“Alright okay.”

“You okay there bud?” Niall places his hand on Harry’s arm, half for balance and half for concern.

“Yeah of course.”

“Don’t seem so sure of yourself.”

“Go out with me.” That one sentence sent Niall sputtering, nearly choking on his spit as he coughed out a rough, “I’m sorry what?”

“Go out with me. For coffee or a bite out maybe?” He could not be serious. Was he being serious? Niall found himself nodding.

“Erm, uh sure.”

“Great, I’ll pick you up noon tomorrow.” Niall smiles, keeping that smile the whole time Harry helps him in the store, and all the way into his flat where Louis teases him for his crush.

Niall didn’t care, he got a date with Harry and nothing could ruin that.

The next day rolls around and Niall was mentally freaking out about the date, which Harry hasn’t told him anything about. Louis shows some help with laying out Niall’s clothes while he showers.

It wasn’t long until Louis’s voice rang out and Niall nearly fell in the shower.

“Lover boy is here Niall, you better not be wanking in the bathroom again!” Niall stumbled and called out, “I’m not, you bloody idiot!” Niall heads downstairs as fast as he can, stopping in front of the kitchen, waiting for Harry’s reaction.

“You look amazing Niall.” He said, and Niall blushed. He didn’t know what to say until Louis spoke up, ruining the moment as always.

“Great, he looks amazing, the apple of your eyes. Now get out before Liam comes over.” Niall groans while Harry laughs, taking his hand and dragging him out the flat and onto the streets.

“So where are we going?” Niall asks, nervous about what would happen.

“Well first I have to head to an appointment with Zayn the rest of the afternoon is all ours.” Harry drawls out slowly, his voice making Niall shiver.

“I want a tattoo,” Niall mumbles.

“I thought you already had one?”

“No, I’m not that punk.” Harry snickers and Niall wishes he could see the smile that probably was on his face right now.

“Well you can get one today? I don’t have to get mine today, it’s a little stupid anyways.”

“I mean you don’t have to.”

“C’mon what have you got to lose?” And that is how Niall and Harry ended up in Zayn’s office with Niall hyperventilating about the needle.

“It’s going to be fine Niall,” Harry whispered soothingly into Niall’s ear while Zayn cleaned the area of application, Niall’s wrist.

“How nice of you to say, you’re not the one getting something marked permanently marked into your skin.” Niall takes in a shaky breath, trying desperately to mentally prepare himself to what was to come.

“No but I’ve got tattoos before. Just breathe in Niall.”

“I think I’m going to be sick.” Niall gags, and Zayn stops.

“You don’t have to do this Niall, you know.”

“I want to, I want to stop being a little baby and get a goddamn tattoo.” Niall took another deep breath as an order from Zayn and thought about life; about how Harry already had such a hold on his life. When they were walking to the shop, Niall was fumbling with his words and his movements, he couldn’t get a single word out. He hadn’t thought this through enough and now, the icy feeling of the needle came into contact with his skin.

Niall, as much as he wanted to, wanted to run away and hide in his flat with Louis, even Liam if it meant he didn’t have to do this. He was gritting his teeth, clenching and unclenching his fists until he was sure they were white with fear. His back arched on the chair he was sitting in, mumbling a soft sorry to Zayn for the sudden movements.

“It’s okay Niall, just warn me next time. I’m still working on the line work.” The area around his wrist was burning from the rubbing alcohol and shaving Zayn had done to prepare his skin.

The wax paper that Zayn was using for a stencil was also itching his skin, making it uncomfortable as it pinched his skin as the needle embedded in his skin and inking it. All at once, the intense pain stops and the paper is removed from his skin.

Niall desperately wanted to rub his arm to get rid of the tingly feeling but knew that he couldn’t.

“Don’t hold your breath Niall, I don’t want you passing out on me.” Niall nods, taking in small puffs of air but still breathes all the same. The pain itself was actually starting to subside and Niall realized it wasn’t all that bad. But he still kept a tight hold on Harry’s hand in case it got worst.

“Line work is officially done, now for the shading.” Niall mentally cheers and feels Harry place a soft kiss on his earlobe. If Niall shudders and Zayn smiles knowingly at the two of the them, no one says a word.

In no time, Zayn finished the shading of the tattoo and the needles stopped entering Niall’s skin for the final time.

“It looks sick Niall, thank you for letting me do this. May I take a picture for my portfolio?” Niall says a quiet yes and asks if he could touch it.

“Not yet. Just let me get the picture and I’ll put on a protective layer of ointment will be applied to the tattoo to prevent invasion of airborne bacteria that can cause infection. Then a bandage will be applied and it will be taped up to make sure it is secure.”

“Alright, since Harry has had twenty plus tattoos, he can inform you that you have to treat your tattoo like a wound. It’s important that you keep the bandage on for a couple of weeks. Here, I’ll give you a piece of paper with Braille Niall. And a copy for Harry or Louis if you want them to tell you what it says.” Papers were given to the both of them and they thank Zayn for the experience.

“You nearly took off my hand in there.” Harry mumbles, Niall chuckling.

“What is it by the way; Zayn never mentioned what exactly it was.”

“It’s a four leaf clover with your initials on it. You know, Irish pride?”

“Since when have you known about Irish pride?”

“Please, it’s all you ever talk about, at least that’s what Louis says.”

“Where to now?”

“Just a quick stop to the store.” Harry doesn’t say much of anything else and honestly, Niall is disappointed. He wanted this to be a great date but maybe Harry didn’t even want that. Maybe he was just being a mate and nothing more. So while Harry is in the store, Niall calls up Louis and hopes he’s not interrupting Lilo time.

“Oi you are so lucky Liam is on the call or else I would have left you hanging. What’s up?”

“Please come and pick me up.”

“Whoa, is lover boy not satisfying you little needs?” Louis laughs but slowly stops as Niall’s sniffs and wipes away a stray tear.

“Hey, you okay?”

“No, I want to go home. This was a horrible idea.”

“I wish I could do something about it but Liam has my car. It’s parked at his house and like I said, he’s out on call. Plus Harry told me he was driving you home.”

“That little bugger.”

“Love is in the air.”

“Lou, stop.”

“I’m sorry, maybe he’s going to take you out somewhere? Where has he taken you so far?”

“To the tattoo parlor. I got a shamrock.”

“That little wanker convinced you to get a tattoo when I’ve been telling you for years to get one? I don’t like this one. All of my hard work, wasted.” Niall chuckles weakly, saying bye to Louis when he feels a bony hand on his shoulder.

“Talking to louis?”

“He’s lonely.”

“Ahhh poor soul.” Harry leads Niall through the crowd and into an unknown place. Well until Niall smells the alcohol.

“Really? The pub?” The words our date stayed on his tongue, not wanting to assume things.

“Yeah, its karaoke night!” Harry exclaimed and Niall instantly forgave him. A drink was pushed into his hand almost instantly, and he drank it because why not? Why not drink away his troubles and worries and have a free mind?

The afternoon goes by, drink by drink, Niall and Harry become very drunk. Harry is singing loudly for karaoke and Niall sits by the sidelines. Many songs and dedications later, Harry plops himself next to Niall, incredibly cuddly.

“Hey,” Harry says.

“Hi,” Niall smiles, Harry’s head rested on his shoulder.

“Can I say something?”

“Go for it.”

“Niall, I really like you.” Harry slurs and Niall unconsciously giggles, curse his drunk out mind.

“I really like you too!” Niall chimes in and that’s all it takes before a pair of lips to smash onto his.

The rest of the night is a blur and sooner than later, Niall finds himself in his bed at home. There is some bloody noise coming from within the flat.

“Harold! Why are you making such noises? What did I ever do to you?!” Niall hears Louis shout early in the morning, causing him to groan.

His door suddenly squeaks open and there’s a weight on his stomach. What?

“Morning babe.” He hears Harry say before something foreign is touching his lips.

Wait…

Harry continues to lay a kiss on Niall’s lips, but without much of a reaction from Niall. Except with the overwhelming need to go puke. Niall pushes Harry to side right before he empties his stomach right on his carpet.

“Crap, I’ll go get Louis.” Harry stammers to get out, running out the room and leaving Niall to feel absolutely horrible. He had just kissed Harry… and he felt disgusted with himself for puking. Harry must hate him; he must think that he hated the kiss which was so far from the truth.

Louis comes into the room shortly after and helps him clean up. He also tells Niall that Harry left to allow Niall to get better but he knows the truth; Harry hates him.

And unfortunately, the two of them avoid each other like they’re the plague. Niall takes another train if he has to get home, sometimes not even leaving his flat in fear of running into the bloke.

“You know you can’t avoid him forever right Niall?” Louis came into his room one day, after recovering from his embarrassment.

“Yes I can,” Niall took in a shaky breath. Just breathe, just breathe.

“No you can’t. You’re already getting emotional about it. I know he means a lot to you.”

“He does but what if he hates me?”

“How could loverboy hate you? You’re the one who’s given him something to smile about. Trust me, he wasn’t this happy before he met you.” Niall twiddled his thumbs, thinking about it. He was so lost in thought that he missed the other thing Louis said.

“Are you in?”

“In what?”

“For a guy’s night in. You, me, Liam, Zayn and Harry. Tonight.”

“I don’t know.”

“Niall, if you let this one slip out of your touch I will never forgive you.”

“Fine! I’ll be out.”

“Great now please help me order something for dinner. We don’t want to become Liam’s next call again now do we?” Niall laughs, Louis smiles as he sees his friend lighten up.

The boy’s night in started out great, Niall wasn’t avoiding Harry at all, Louis and Liam weren’t making out every second, and Zayn wasn’t that much of a loner. That is until the power unexpectedly goes out.

Niall lets out a scream, Louis laughs and gets punched in the stomach with precision.

“Wow Niall!”

“Serves you right Lou.”

“I can’t see anything.” Three guesses who said that line.

“Neither can I you dimwit. We’re on the same term, deal with it.” Niall hisses, plopping himself on the couch again with ease.

“Harry!” Someone whispers and he mutters a small sorry.

“I’m not the one you should be apologizing to,” It was Zayn, and from the loud smack, Louis had finally gotten his revenge on Harry convincing Niall to get his tattoo.

“Hey, look I’m sorry for that comment. I didn’t think about it.” Harry’s voice comes in far too close for Niall’s comfort, but in the same sense it’s considerably comforting.

“Sure you didn’t.” Niall snorts, crossing his arms.

“No really, I’m sorry it was inconsiderate. I was an arse.” Something told Niall that Harry wasn’t talking about the comment anymore.

“I just wanted a simple date, was that too much to ask?”

“No Niall, of course not. I never wanted it to end like that. I had everything planned. I just thought you didn’t want it.”

“Of course I did, I still do!”

“Then may I take you on a date? Like a proper one this time?”

“Yes of course!” Niall does something very unlikely to his character and throws his arms around Harry in a great hug. He squeezes tightly, never wanting to let go and hopes that maybe this time he would get his fairytale ending.

After a while, Louis gets bored of just being in the dark so he devises a plan while the two lovebirds figure themselves out.

“Pranks?” He suggests to Liam and Zayn.

“Absolutely not.” His boyfriend says, while Zayn agrees with him.

“Excellent.” Louis laughs evilly while rubbing his hands together.

“C’mon Niall, what’s the harm?” Louis asks, the five of them standing outside of the local pool, Niall stripped down to his boxers and shivering like a mad man.

“Why are you asking the blind person this?”

“Well I wasn’t the one who asked ‘what are we doing’.”

“Have I ever expressed how much I hate you Lou? Because I feel the need to remind you once again.” Niall shook his head, and allowed himself to be lead through the gates of the pool. Thankfully it was empty but the fact that he was just about to strip, especially in front of Harry was not helping his situation.

“You just have to strip and dip.”

“I know what skinny dipping is you moron.”

“Then what are you waiting for?”

For Harry to turn around.

Niall was embarrassed; he couldn’t see himself and he didn’t want Harry to see him. He should at least keep his dignity while he still could.

“Okay fine, but turn around. Louis you have to help me.” There was shuffling and Niall hoped that everyone except Louis turned around. A pair of hands touched his waist and he sighed in relief when he felt no rings.

“Can’t believe you’re actually doing this. You are a changed man Mr. Horan.”

“Shut up and help me jump in.” Louis held him steady as Niall took a plunge into the icy water, yelping in surprise and hearing cheers above him.

“Louis I am so getting you back for this!” Niall yells over the laughing and splashing.

“In your colorless dreams Horan!”

“Mark my words Tomlinson! It will happen!”

And revenge did in fact happen, except poor Liam got in the way of his revenge. The next morning was peaceful, or rather as peaceful as can be when Liam was yelling at the top of his lungs about nothing.

“LOUIS!!” Liam yelled and Harry groaned beside Niall. How they fit on the couch last night completely stumped him but he liked it.

“IT WASN’T ME I PROMISE... Wait, what didn’t I do?”

“Shave off part of my head.”

“Niall!”

“WHY CAN’T YOU ARSES BE QUIET FOR ONCE?” Niall yells but ends with a laugh.

“WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BOYFRIEND’S BEAUTIFUL HAIR HORAN?”

“Told you I would get revenge Tomlinson.”

“You are so dead, so dead Niall.”

“Noooo I have a date with Harry this weekend, nothing too bad.” And if the shoe that’s thrown at him is any indication, Louis doesn’t give a bloody hell about his date.

Awesome.

Niall regrets everything he’s ever done to Louis when he wakes up, feeling his hair moist and sticky. He smells bleach and nearly punches the wall.

“He’s just bleached me hair in the middle of the night, that’s just perfectly normal.” Niall doesn’t even get to the bathroom to assess the damage, Zayn says something that makes his heart stop.

“Niall, you do know that your hair is pink right?”

“Well now I do.”

“I told ya not to mess with Louis. Well with Liam, Louis is always fair game.”

“How would I know it was Liam when I initially shaved his head? They both look similar when they’re face down on the nearest bed.”

“Should’ve checked the tattoos.”

“Just shut up mate.”

“You say this because you know that I am in fact correct.” Footsteps sound in the room and stop suddenly, while Niall feels someone runs their fingers through his hair.

“It’s pink,” Harry mumbles, still threading his hair.

“Blame Louis for that one.”

“It’s cute and very punk rock.” Niall gives a small giggle and hears Zayn leave the room.

“Thanks.” Niall sputters out, and Harry laughs.

“Oi, nice to see Louis got back at you.” Liam comes into the room, probably smirking like the cheeky devil he was.

“Shut up, can’t we all agree this started with Louis and his dumb pranks?”

“Yes, but don’t tell him I said that. By the way, Zayn wanted to go to the pet store to get his girlfriend a puppy and he invited us. Want to come?”

“Do you have to ask? I love puppies!”

“Honestly I am quite the cat person myself.” Niall slowly turns over to Harry and gently pats his cheek.

“Not for long dear, not for long.”

And in hindsight, leading the five of them into a pet store where animals roamed free was not the best idea that they had. Niall had gone straight over to the puppies, Harry had a cat with him at all times and Louis, well; Louis got himself into trouble as always.

“Louis what gave you the bright bloody idea to let the macaw out of it's damn cage?” Niall rubbed his temples. Why did he always forget to not bring Louis out into the world like this? It was a wonder his mother even made it out alive with him around.

“I don’t know, I wanted to hold him!”

“Yeah well congrats, he’s out.” There’s a yell of distress and Niall knew it was Harry but was not prepared for what came out of his mouth.

“THAT GODDAM BIRD ATE MY RING!” Niall is pretty sure the entire shop stops, and laughs. Even he does, unable to hold in his giggles while comforting Harry and his throbbing finger.

“Highlight of my night, I’m sorry babe.” Niall gives a small kiss to the finger and feels Harry squeeze his shoulders in thanks.

“It’s alright babe, just want to casually murder Louis is all.”

“Don’t we all, don’t we all?”

It’s only after the shenanigans of the week are over before Niall realizes his date with Harry has come. His proper date and this time it meant something. Like before, Louis helped him organize his clothes, Niall rubbing a light finger over his shamrock as he calmed down his nerves. He was dressed in some black jeans, a plain white t-shirt and a black vest. Niall was just about to grab his shades when Louis announced that Harry was here.

“Leave your shades, you got me.” And if that melted Niall’s heart right then and there, then no one but Harry would ever know. The two of them take off into the night, walking side by side, hand in hand. Harry swings their hands, making Niall laugh and generally feel happiness like he had never felt before. And it was all because of Harry.

Before long, Niall felt a hand rest on his cheeks, covering his eyes even though the recipient knew that he couldn’t see even if he wanted to.

“Just go with it Niall, always wanted to do something like this.” Harry’s voice sounds in his ears, causing Niall to giggle. Niall’s giggle was one of Harry’s favorite sounds, probably second to Niall’s drunken hiccup; Harry would always remember that night.

“Where are ya taking me?”

“It’s a surprise young one.”

“I’m older than you dimwit.” Niall laughs as Harry shushes him, gently biting the finger that is pressed against his lips. “But I am taller than you.”

“Don’t make fun of my height.”

“I would never.” A chaste kiss to his temple and Niall is content to be led wherever Harry wants him to go.

Because of the sudden appearance of Harry on his doorstep, Niall didn’t have the time to get his walking stick. It’s not like he likes to be dependent on it, it’s just that Niall has been tripping and falling without it recently. Niall almost ran into the balcony at Liam’s place before Louis demanded him to use it more.

So with a huff and a puff, Niall did. It frustrated him to no end, often only using it to hit Louis and whine about his life. It’s only when Harry is around that Niall shuts up, and Louis is always an arm’s length away to tease him about it.

Niall genuinely liked Harry and it scared him. He didn’t want to get hurt, nor did he want to hurt Harry. Quite honestly, Niall was surprised that Harry even stuck around him when he was the rudest that he could be. But then again, this had happened as well and Niall fell for it. He gulped and gripped Harry’s arm for dear life as they continued to walk.

_I can show you the world_

_Shining, shimmering, splendid_

_Tell me, princess, now when did_

_you last let your heart decide?_

Niall could hear music from where he was standing, and he smiles at the cheesy Disney song playing. Instead of saying something, he allows himself to relax and listen to the lyrics, which rang deep within his ears and mind.

_I can open your eyes_

_Take you wonder by wonder_

_Over sideways and under_

_on a magic carpet ride_

_A whole new world_

_A new fantastic point of view_

_No one to tell us "No"_

_Or where to go_

_or say we're only dreaming_

_A whole new world_

_A dazzling place I never knew_

_But now from way up here_

_It's crystal clear_

_That now I'm in a whole new world with you_

“I don’t care if this is cheesy but dance with me?” Niall nods and the two of them sway in the beat of the music, Niall smiling harder than he ever had before.

_Unbelievable sights_

_Indescribable feeling_

_Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling_

_through an endless diamond sky_

_A whole new world_

_don’t you dare close your eyes?_

_A hundred thousand things to see_

_Hold your breath - it gets better_

_I'm like a shooting star_

_I've come so far_

_I can't go back to where I used to be_

_A whole new world_

_Every turn a surprise_

_With new horizons to pursue_

_Every moment gets better_

_I'll chase them anywhere_

_There's time to spare_

_Let me share this whole new world with you_

_A whole new world_

_(A whole new world)_

_A new fantastic point of view_

_No one to tell us "No"_

_Or where to go_

_Or say we're only dreaming_

_A whole new world_

_Every turn a surprise_

_With new horizons to pursue_

_Every moment, red letter_

_I'll chase them anywhere_

_There's time to spare_

_I'll chase them anywhere_

_There's time to spare_

_Let me share this whole new world with you_

_A whole new world_

_A whole new world_

_That's where we'll be_

_That's where we'll be_

_A thrilling chase_

_A wondrous place_

_For you and me_

When the song ended, Harry led Niall up a hill and waiting for them was apparently a candlelit dinner that Liam had cooked for them. Niall silently thanked Liam because he loved his cooking; it was better than Louis’s any day of the week.

When the meal had been done, Harry guided Niall to lay on his back, to look up at the stars. Niall wished he could see the beautiful balls of gas that shown in the sky and suddenly he began to cry, wishing that he wasn’t blind.

“Babe, what’s wrong?”

“Why am I blind? Why can’t I see like you can? I could deal with colorblindness. I just want to see the world. I want you to show me the world.”

“I want to show you everything Niall but my mom once told me that everything happens for a reason, even though at the time we may not know for what reason, it’s beyond us to change it.”

With those words, Niall calmed himself down and snuggled into Harry’s chest. They lay there in silence, Harry rubbing Niall’s back as he hiccups and calms down. The only noise between them was their breathing.

But Harry’s breathing grew ragged and shallow.

“Harry?” There was no sound from his date. He could be sleeping, yeah. Niall thought but there was no way that happy bubbly Harry could suddenly be asleep. He patted around his chest, listening on his heart and faintly heard the thump thump of Harry’s heart.

Dread, fear, anxiety. All of these feeling of uncertainty crept into Niall’s mind. He shuffled around until he found Harry’s pocket, getting his phone out. Fumbling with the passcode, and other things, Niall presses the home button for Siri.

“What can I help you with?” The robotic voice nearly comforts Niall, but it’s not enough. Niall starts to feel lightheaded.

“Siri call 911.” The phone begins to dial and Niall’s hands are shaking by the time that someone answers.

“Hello this is Raegan, what is your emergency?”

“M-My boyfriend passed out and he’s not waking up and I can’t see and,” Niall stutters out, his breathing getting errata, and the dizziness was getting worse.

“Calm down sir, everything is going to be okay. Where did this happen?”

“A-At the Sycamore apartment complex.”

“What is your apartment number sir, so that the medics can reach you and your boyfriend as quickly as possible?”

“3342 ma’am.”

“You’re doing very well sir, just keep breathing and the medics will be on their way.” Niall broke out into sobs, Harry’s eyes roll back into his head and he couldn’t stop shaking. The kind lady continued talking to him, trying to get him to calm down but he couldn’t. It was happening all over again.

Suddenly, the world around Niall felt tight and restricted. Medics came rushing through the door and Niall shakingly let out a breath. The paramedics quickly got Harry onto a gurney, strapping him into the ambulance and someone’s hand was suddenly on Niall’s shoulder.

“Would you like to come?” They asked and Niall nodded. He grabbed his bloody walking stick and made his way into the claustrophobically cramped vehicle.

“He’s stabilized.” One of the nurses said on their way to the hospital, which made Niall’s heart flutter in hope.

“Sir, can you focus on me please?” Someone, a girl from the sound of it, asked Niall.

“No sorry,” Niall’s voice was still shaky and cracked from the whole ordeal. “Can’t see a thing so can’t exactly focus on ya.”

“Oh, well we’re a couple of minutes away from the hospital. Do you think that you could call your boyfriend’s parents or sibling to notify them of their son’s condition?” Niall shook his head. Of all the time that Niall had known him, Harry had never mentioned his family. He didn’t even think Harry had any siblings, let alone parents.

“Then you will be emitted with him if he has no family.”

“As far as I know, I’m the only family that he’s got.” Niall manages to say before the car comes to a stop, jerking Niall around and making him feel sick. The medics roll the gurney out of the ambulance, and someone guides Niall inside.

The hospital smelled like a synthetic clean death. The florescent lights strained at Niall’s eyes, the brightness unable to effect Niall directly, but indirectly made his headache. He knew that there was many sick people in the room with him, most of them upset or bored as they waited for some sort of news, anything from their loved ones.

The waves of impatient and anger flowed through the room easily, causing Niall to take a seat with the rest of them, in an endless waiting game for the greater good. Some of the people were making use of their time and were talking to more stressed out, more anxious people in the room.

One of those people being Niall, his anxiety was through the roof and surely his bouncing knee was only a determinant of how he felt. There was a shift in the room, as a doctor from the sound of the metal stethoscope clanged on his chest, walked into the room.

Niall hoped it was something from Harry but also dreaded it at the same time. The doctor walked past him and he sighed to himself. Another body plopped themselves next to him and he was about to protest when the cologne filled his nose.

Zayn.

The coughing, talking and nerves distracted Niall as Zayn wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

“It’ll be okay Niall.”

“That’s what you said last time.”

“I mean it this time Niall. He has a chance.”

“And you’re saying that Isaac didn’t have a chance?” Saying his name brings tears to his eyes, an empty hole in his heart for all to see.

“He did, Niall you know that. But it was his choice to let what happen the way that it happened.”

“I miss him.” Niall sobs into Zayn’s shoulder, years of hurt and distrust letting it out of Niall’s system.

“I miss him too Niall.” Zayn whispers, rubbing his back gently as the tears continue to flow. Niall thinks back to a time where things were much simpler, where his blindness didn’t stop Niall from doing anything. When Niall felt special and actually easily admitted to being in love.

Niall was roughly sixteen, wild blond hair and crooked teeth a blazing; the young Niall was completely different than how Niall was now. He was wild and free, careless. He was to be sent to a nearby summer camp in a couple of days, ready to mingle and make new friends.

Granted it was a camp for disabled kids and their overbearing parents, it’s exactly what Niall needed. His first day, he made loads of friends.

From Susy the hearing impaired girl, to Zach, the amputee. Niall was easily known as the loudest kid at the camp.

In comes Isaac, head counselor and cancer survivor himself. He was a mere two years older than Niall, but made Niall still feel special anyways.

It was only a month into the camp that Niall felt different around Isaac. He felt fuller, happier, more content with life.

“I like you; I like your hair and your face even when I have to mash at it to get a feel for it. No that sounds so stupid!” Niall had been pacing one afternoon, almost two weeks until the camp let out when someone came into his cabin.

“Chill Niall, it’s just me.” Isaac’s voice instantly calmed Niall, causing him to run into the elder’s arms immediately.

“Did you miss me that much? I only went to the beach to grab my iPod.” Niall blushes weakly but nods into Isaac’s chest.

“Who were you talking to bud?”

“No one.”

“I heard you liked someone,”

“It’s nothing.”

“Can’t be nothing if you were practicing what you were going to say to the bird. So who is she? Is it Susy?”

“Heavens no. Love her to death but I don’t like her.”

“Who is it then Niall?” Isaac ruffled his hair, while Niall contemplated everything.

“You…?”

“You don’t sound so sure.”

“I am.” Niall’s voice wavered.

“Well in that case,” Isaac then leaned over and kissed Niall.

It was magic, the way his lips connected with Niall’s. It was right, and somehow, among all of the dizziness and the clinging to him like a lifeline, something inside him changed, never to be reversed. This new feeling could be dwelled upon later, because for now, he was content to feel his breath come and go with his.

It was the first kiss of many; the two boys became an item at the camp and even when they were forced to go home, upheld the long distance relationship. The first six months together were perfect, no fights, nothing to worry about. It was everything Niall could ever ask for and more.

But as Niall turned 17, and Isaac began applying to university, things began to go downhill. Their first fight just so happened to be after Isaac’s cancer relapse. Niall had been comforting his boyfriend as best as he could, but it was apparent that the stress was too much for both of them.

“Save it Niall; you don’t understand what happening.” Isaac hissed, causing Niall to jerk back and whimper. Isaac never snapped at him, even for the littlest of things. He was always gentle and loving. This is a side that Niall never saw of him before, and he didn’t like it.

“But-”

“Get out of here pest!” Isaac yelled and Niall nearly ran into the door trying to get out. Nurses and doctors rushed into Isaac’s room where he was put down for a nap, but Niall was already running through the halls of the hospital to get as far as away from him as possible.

Stage IV brain cancer; who knew it could break up something so beautiful and turn it into a void of empty memories. It had spread from his brain to his lungs and kidneys. Isaac was deemed a terminal patient, and his days were therefore limited.

The only reason why it was undetectable for so long was that he was still going through the chemotherapy.

Chemotherapy side effects are worse than cancer; Niall was certain of that. He experienced Isaac after chemotherapy and it was never a pretty sight to see. Chemotherapy was a weekly thing for the two of them; Isaac would be cranky and anxious the Sunday before the session.

He would often snap at Niall but apologize with a sweet kiss here and there.

Chemo was hell; not just for Isaac, but for Niall as well. You can never forget that, there was no ignoring it. Chemotherapy essentially invades every part of you, and you spend months upon months just marinating in those same toxins that killed your cancer, just waiting to kill you too.

Sunday, the day before chemo. Remember when you were a kid and you dreaded Sunday night because it meant that you had to go to school early the next morning? And maybe you hadn’t done your homework yet, and basically your fun was just over? Or maybe it's still like that for you, where you get to Sunday night and you start to dread the coming work week, and what hassles are going to happen this time, etc. The dread nearly ate Isaac up alive every Sunday.

But Niall could assure you, the coming Monday was the worse one anyone could ever experience. You don’t hate Mondays until you have chemotherapy.

Niall always tried to distract Isaac on Sundays. It was the only way to do it really, everyone in the ward would do the same thing. Both Niall and Isaac were given anti-anxiety pills to calm their nerves and ironically, it helped Niall find out he suffered from anxiety attacks.

Isaac would try and sleep as late as he could on Mondays, the day of the therapy. Niall would never come earlier than noon on Mondays though he was never physically with him, it was almost fruitless to go. He would prepare a bag of goodies, things to distract Isaac during the session, and though he never used them, it was the thought that counted.

Chemotherapy is about a 4 hour process. They take your blood and start your IV right away. They fill you with steroids, saline and Benadryl to get your body ready, and they wait for the chemo drugs to be brought up from the pharmacy.

Isaac used to have panic attacks whenever he would smell alcohol swabs, it was mental. Niall could never actually go into the sessions but the way that Isaac would describe it, just would send shivers down his spine.

Isaac never really felt anything until an hour of the session already passed. Unfortunately, Niall was never present during these stages, having to go home and try not to puke with things he smelled or heard. But Isaac would tell stories.

He would always tell about a heat coursing through his body, like he was on fire and there was nothing he could do about it. The second day, Tuesday, Isaac was always as flush as a ripe tomato. He was always panting, his face swollen and puffy.

Wednesday, he would get indigestion as well as hardcore hiccups. The hiccups would last for a couple of days, but whenever they happen, they were loud and booming. Of all the things that happened to him, the hiccups might have been Isaac’s favorite thing.

The nausea sets in immediately around that time as well, despite all the drugs they give him. It’s a sharp nausea, he once said, like someone is stabbing you in the stomach and trying to pull your throat out by reaching in through your mouth.

But, despite the nausea, and despite the fact that eating just makes it worse, Isaac was ravishingly hungry. He would eat until the nausea took him over in a big wave, making him lay down and cry and wait for it to pass, and then only to eat again, until the wave of nausea comes once more.

But the effects of chemo aren’t just in your stomach, chest, or throat, they are all over. Isaac’s eyelids would droop and the muscles in his thighs would twitch, and your abdomen expands with all the food his body couldn’t digest.

It’s by Thursday that Isaac was always about out because of the sheer exhaustion. He would often wake up with numb fingers or a numb arm. It was only nerve damage from a drug used in the chemo, the doctors always saying that they would remove it from the mixture but they never do.

Between Tuesday and Friday though, Isaac slowly loses his mind. He doesn’t go crazy but he might as well because he completely forgets about Niall, and his family that come and visit. He forgets conversation and it always breaks Niall’s heart, no matter how many times he’s been through it.

By Saturday or Sunday, though, Isaac recovers from everything. They normally give him a week or so to run around like any normal person, Niall and he would rebuild their relationship a little more before the dreaded Sunday comes back.

It was one of the weeks where Isaac didn’t have treatment, but it was coming up and he was acting strange. Well more strange than usual. Niall strayed away from him, further and further until he was almost out of the hospital room.

“Come back babe.” Isaac calls weakly and Niall abides, removing his shoes and climbing right into Isaac’s bed with him. It’s then when Isaac kisses Niall harshly, while Niall stayed frozen in his grasp.

Isaac wanted it to be real, but Niall couldn't join in the fantasy. He knew it was over, possible way before this moment. Isaac wrapped both arms around him, hoping that with time, he'd come around and feel the same way. But he wasn't buying it, all he could think of were the bitter memories. Niall pulled away, as did Isaac. Both of them knew it was doomed since the first day that Isaac relapsed.

“It’s for the best,” Isaac whispered, eyes watering. Niall couldn’t say anything, he was too hurt.

“I guess so.” The two part ways, Isaac off to his chemotherapy and Niall out of the hospital.

It’s no surprise when Niall receives a letter not even a month later of Isaac’s passing. It tears him apart mentally, physically. But he learned to harden his heart. It was the only way to not get hurt again and sitting there in the waiting room, with Harry somewhere in there, it reminds Niall of all those times, how he waited for Isaac to get better.

But fate doesn’t work like that. Niall knew that much. He only hoped that it would work this time, because he was sick of fate messing around with his life.

The waiting room late at night was pitiful and lonely. Zayn had fallen asleep ages ago, while Niall was wrapped up in his thoughts.

Louis came skidding through the door no later than he regained his reality, questioning what had happened. Niall answered brokenly, while Zayn momentarily woke up and said that Harry had a heart attack.

Dread once again sunk in Niall, and he became shaky again.

“Why don’t we play some music to get Niall’s mind off of everything?” Liam supplied and Niall nodded weakly, resting his head on Louis’s shoulder.

The opening lines of a piano ballad began to play. Niall lifted his head up for a moment to hear it better, and the familiar words sank into his mind.

_It's been a long day without you, my friend_

_And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

_We've come a long way from where we began_

_Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

_When I see you again_

_(Hey)_

_Damn, who knew?_

_All the planes we flew_

_Good things we've been through_

_That I'll be standing right here talking to you_

_'Bout another path_

_I know we loved to hit the road and laugh_

_But something told me that it wouldn't last_

_Had to switch up_

_Look at things different, see the bigger picture_

_Those were the days_

_Hard work forever pays_

_Now I see you in a better place (see you in a better place)_

_Uh_

_How can we not talk about family when family's all that we got?_

_Everything I went through you were standing there by my side_

_And now you go' be with me for the last ride_

_It's been a long day without you, my friend_

_And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again (I see you again)_

_We've come a long way (yeah, we came a long way) from where we began (you know we started)_

_Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again (let me tell you)_

_When I see you again_

_(Ah oh, ah oh_

_Wooooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)_

_Yeah_

_First you both go out your way_

_And the vibe is feeling strong_

_And what's small turn to a friendship_

_A friendship turn to a bond_

_And that bond will never be broken_

_The love will never get lost (and the love will never get lost)_

_And when brotherhood come first_

_Then the line will never be crossed_

_Established it on our own_

_When that line had to be drawn_

_And that line is what we reach_

_So remember me when I'm gone (remember me when I'm gone)_

_How can we not talk about family when family's all that we got?_

_Everything I went through you were standing there by my side_

_And now you go' be with me for the last ride_

_So let the light guide your way, yeah_

_Hold every memory as you go_

_And every road you take, will always lead you home, home_

_It's been a long day without you, my friend_

_And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

_We've come a long way from where we began_

_Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

_When I see you again_

_(ah oh)_

_(Uh)_

_(ah oh)_

_(Yeah)_

_(Wooooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)_

_(Ya, ya)_

_When I see you again_

_(Uh)_

_See you again_

_(Wooooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)_

_(Yeah, yeah, uh-huh)_

_When I see you again_

“Who said that that was a good idea again?” Niall says as he wipes the tears from his eyes, laughing. Liam sheepishly raises his hand, but ruffles Niall’s hair all the same. The four of them were too busy messing around that they failed to see a doctor standing there, smiling.

“Are you waiting for Mr. Styles?” He asked and Louis nodded.

“He’s stable. He’s in the recovery room and keeps asking for someone named Niall.” Niall raises his hand, and Louis helps him stand. The doctor leads Niall away from the others, down a few corridors and finally at Harry’s room.

“He’s asleep at the moment but I don’t think it’ll be for too long.” Niall takes a seat next to the sleeping Harry, while the doctor leaves them alone. It’s not long until Harry wakes up and when he squeezes Niall’s hands, Niall burst into tears.

“Niall are you okay?”

“Does it look like I am okay?!” Niall’s arms flail out and he nearly hits Harry. Tears rush down his face even though he wills them not to.

“Babe no don’t cry, I’m sorry.” Niall is engulfed into a hug by Harry, which was very uncomfortable considering he was originally sitting on a chair that was next to Harry.

“How could you scare me like that? How could you think that that would be okay? I-I-” Niall hiccups, and puts his head into Harry’s chest, despite the uncomfortable bed brace pushing into his stomach.

“I’m sorry babe, I didn’t meant to. I should have told you about my seizures.” Niall lifts his head, slaps Harry’s arm and leans down for a kiss.

“You could have died and then what would I have done? I’ve just only gotten you. I am not about to lose you.” Niall cries, Harry rubbing his back as he hiccups again.

“You’re not losing me just yet, I’m a fighter Niall. I’ve gone this long with you and there’s nothing that can stop me from spending the rest of my life with you.” Niall sniffs.

“Come here babe.” Harry lowers the brace and Niall crawls into the bed with him, just enjoying his warmth and entire being.

“And right this way would be Mr. Styles?” Niall hears the doctor and tenses, and from the way the silence drifts around the room, he assumes that his friends were there too.

“And there are chairs and there’s a couch, you are more than welcome to stay the night to make sure your friend is safe.” The doctor rushes out and leaves the room. That awkwardness might have been over but his friends were still in the same room as them and Niall wanted alone time with Harry.

“Well I think we should give the couple some space.” Liam says and everyone goes a solid three seconds before Louis breaks it by laughing.

“Liam I like you and all but that’s the obvious thing to do.” He and Zayn laugh while Liam mumbles something about being polite.

“When we come back, you guys better be in the same position or so help me I will be taking blackmail photos.” Louis says just as they leave, Niall’s cheeks were burning more than they have ever been.

“Hey,” Harry wipes a tear from Niall’s eye.

“Hi,” Niall says meekly.

“You look cute.” Niall smiles, hitting his chest softly.

“Not as much as you do.”

“You don’t know how I look babe.”

“Don’t have to, I already know you’re cute.” Lying there with Harry made him feel happy again.

“So what are you doing when I get out of here?”

“Visiting family. It’s been too long since I have seen them. Do you want to come?” The question slips Niall’s tongue, but he doesn’t regret it. Especially since Harry says yes almost immediately, saying he was going to be the best boyfriend Niall’s ever had and prove himself to his mum. Which he didn’t need to do, his mum knew all about Harry.

So it really wasn’t a surprise when the two of them flew over to Ireland and Niall’s mum attacked Harry in a hug from the sound of his breath leaving him in a moment.

“So you’re the lovely lad who’s captured my baby’s heart.”

“Mum!” Niall whines and Harry adds it to the list of his favorite sounds. Niall is shushed and asked to help his poor mother in the kitchen even when they both knew Niall couldn’t cook to save his life.

“So you’re the lad that made Niall fall in love again?” A new face made his way over to Harry. Greg, Niall’s older brother and Niall wished he was back in the room with Harry. Greg scared everyone off.

“What do you mean again?”

““Its best you ask your boyfriend that question, not my place to tell. But if you come even close to breaking his heart, I’m going to break you.” Niall hoped that Harry was holding well on his own, listening into their conversation was the only thing his mother allowed him to do.

“Greg don’t you dare scare the poor boy off.” Thank god for his mother, or else Niall might have had to find himself a new boyfriend.

“Wasn’t planning on it mum, not yet.”

“Not if I have any say in it Greg now leave him alone.” Niall spoke up and thankfully his brother shut up. The rest of the night goes on without a hitch, even though Louis invited himself over without permission.

“Sharing a room together, just like old times.” Louis lightly punched his shoulder and Niall smiles. Harry was to bunk in a room in Greg’s house, a couple blocks away.

“It’s for your safety Niall dear,” his mother had said. He knew she was only doing this since the last time Liam stayed over ended up scarring everyone for life. Who knew Louis was the kinky one?

It was a late night, even for the both of them. Constantly waking up through the night from a headache, Niall felt restless. As Niall gets some Tylenol to rid himself of his headache, and just about to head to bed, someone knocks on the door. It continues as Niall stands there, unsure what to do. It’s not until Louis has come out of his room and plops himself on the couch.

“Who in bloody hell is knocking on the door at this hour?” Louis groans from the couch, Niall making his way towards the door.

“Beats me.” Niall whispers as he opens the door, a figure coming in immediately and attacking Niall with a hug.

“Of course it’s lover boy. Use protection and don’t make so much noise!” Niall’s cheeks burn but the feeling passes as a pair of lips press on his own.

“Hey,” Harry whispers through the kisses and Niall hums, whispering a quiet hi back.

“Do you know you, want to, you know…” Harry pulls away and cradles Niall’s face in his hands.

“MY GOD HAROLD COULD YOU BE MORE AWKWARD?!” Louis yells from the couch, and walks to his room. He pokes his head out for a moment before he slams the door and says, “I’m serious about not making noise. I have virgin ears you know.”

Niall wishes he could disappear right then and there, ducking his head into Harry’s shoulder.

“No you don’t Lou, I hear you and Liam going at it all the time.”

“Touché,” Niall thinks he’s gone but he doesn’t leave.

“I’m really happy for you guys. Glad it worked out. But I’m heading to bed, have a nice night!” Another peck to Niall’s lips and Harry growls in his ear, “Oh it will be.” And if the two of them have stupid smiles on the next morning, no one, not even his mother, says a word.

“I was made for loving you.” Harry sang into his ear.

“You’re such a dork Harry.”

“Yes but I’m your dork Niall.” Yeah, Niall thinks and pecks his cheek, he most certainly was.

 


End file.
